


The "NOT" Science Experiment

by samsaragreen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsaragreen/pseuds/samsaragreen
Summary: Is it fake dating if it's all a set up.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	The "NOT" Science Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphicScholar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/gifts).



> So @sapphicscolar set the premise as "fake dating (could be for any reason, I just love a good tropey fic). I hope this meets expectations. I had a hard time writing scenarios, none of them worked so I decided to steer a little to the left and instead of a fake date, it's more of a set up with 2 of favourite conspirators Alex and Carter. FYI the restaurant mentioned is a real place in San Diego, it does have a Michelin star chef and the food mentioned is part of their menu selection. This is totally unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

The number that come up on her phone was not one in her contact list or one that she even recognised. There were only a handful of people who knew this number and no call centre would have access to encrypted codes.  
“Hello, who is this?”  
“Ummm. Hello. Is this, ah Alex Danvers? Kara’s sister?” Asked a young male voice.  
Highly suspicious and a little unnerved she asked, “Who wants to know.”  
“Ah yeah. Hi! My name is Carter Grant. I’m a friend of Kara’s, I guess.” He shook his head at the surprised squeakiness of own voice. He voice had deepened a lot in five years.  
“You guess?” Alex knew that Kara still talked to Carter on occasion and had even baby sat with him even after that disastrous encounter with the train and that pathetic weasel Max Lord. However, the voice was different to how she imagined. It was deeper not all like a little kid. Then she remembered it had been a while ago since the Grants had left for the nation’s capital.  
“Yes. I’d like to meet with you, today if possible, to discuss something. Kara has told me so much about you. Ummm this is very awkward.”  
“Kara speaks about you as well, Carter. Where would you like to meet? Wait, aren’t you in Washington?’  
“I’m enrolled in an advanced science camp for part of the summer. We are at the Krypton exhibit and rather than listen to a guide who really has no idea on the bioclimatology. I’d rather speak with an expert.”  
“I don’t understand what you mean.” She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. The voice that responded was gentle and calm. She could sense the warmth in it.  
“Kara doesn’t wear her glasses when she’s asleep. She fell asleep on our couch one time. I woke up to get a drink of water and covered her with a blanket. Two people may be able to share the same face but they really can’t share the same scar. Before you ask, yes I am alone. I have known for a long time. I will NEVER EVER tell. She’s too important.” His boyish exuberance coming through.  
Alex was taken aback somewhat and refused to panic whilst she had the boy on the phone. There was no point in denial at this stage. She would need to ascertain just how much the kid knew. “I’ll meet you at the crystal exhibit in 10 minutes. Most people think it’s boring so there won’t be many people. Will you be missed?”  
“Not really. We’ve been left to study on our own and I’ve already finished all the tasks.” He said proudly.  
“See you soon, then” She wondered if J’onn would partake in the mind wipe of a minor.  
Alex quickly grabbed her motorcycle jacket and rather than wait for the lift ran the 4 flights of stairs down to the garage of her apartment building. Running would keep the panic at bay, except in this instance it didn’t.  
The mantra of ‘this is not good, this is not good’ running through her brain.  
If Carter Grant knows, then surely Cat Grant knows. Nevertheless, no article has ever appeared linking Kara to Supergirl. Aside from that one time when Cat did confront Kara. Threatening her, not with exposure but her job at Catco. It was all very puzzling. She had to admit, she’s always been intrigued by the way Kara speaks about the boy. Shy, sciencey, wholesome. She wonders what Kara has told him about her. She hopes the word badass was mentioned at least.  
The ride in was short. Her all access security pass allows her to for a secure parking spot close to the rear entrance. Being one of the agents that helped set up the exhibit for Krypton artefacts she knew every nook and cranny of the museum. There was only one person in the crystal exhibit. A tall gangly youth with shoulder length, curly blonde hair. Whoever he was, reminded her of every surfer dude in California. Surely, this could not be Carter.  
He looked at his watch, just as he cleared her throat.  
“Hi.” They both said at the same time. This caused them to smile at each other. Carter not looking directly at her eyes but a point on the floor. Instinctively, they moved together to the one point in the room where the camera’s blind spot was.  
“It’s weird,” Alex stated, “I feel as if I know you, but I really don’t.” She told him.  
“I feel the same.” He responded shyly.  
“You’ve grown though.”  
“Your hair is different.”  
They both laughed. Alex decided that she was in need of caffeine.  
“Do you want to get something to drink or eat?” Carter asked. “We can talk while we walk to the café.”  
“Carter, what is it you wanted to know?”  
“OK. This is awkward but I wasn’t exactly truthful about wanting to know more about the exhibit. I just really need your help.” He bit his lip and looked down at the table  
“Are you in some kind of trouble?” Alex stopped walking and asked quietly  
“No! No. It’s my mom and someone we both know. My mom is the smartest person I know, present company accepted of course.” He said wryly.  
“Of course.” She smirked.  
“It’s just that, my mom is shy.”  
“You’re mom.”  
Yeah, she’s had a crush on this person for over five years now and I know the other person has a crush on her. I may be a kid but I’m not blind. I just know they’ll be perfect for each other.  
Carter what does this have to do with me.  
Because my mom is in love with Kara.  
Stunned silent Alex gapes at him. Her mind shifting into overdrive.  
“Oh shit! Have I overstepped? Is Kara see anyone? Oh my god I just assumed since my mom isn’t seeing anyone that Kara…I mean..oh god this is a disaster. It’s just that Kara has never mentioned anyone else except…oh wow. I am so sorry. This is all a big mistake.”  
“Carter, Carter breathe.”  
“It’s OK. You’re right. I just never expected Cat Grant to feel the same way she does. No Kara isn’t seeing anyone, despite what others may hope. Come on let’s get you some water so you can calm down.”  
“Okay.”  
Neither, spoke until they were seated. Each trying to figure out a way to broach a delicate subject. Seeing Carter so visibly upset Alex felt sorry for the young man. Knowing from her talks with Kara that he didn’t like physical contact especially with strangers she gently patted his leg.  
“I’ll just go order us something. I won’t be long.”  
“I know Kara is way smarter than she lets on. My mom is in love with Kara and I know Kara feels the same. I just want them to be together. I’m going to college soon. I want my mom to be happy. Kara makes her happy. The three years Kara worked as her assistant was the happiest I’ve seen her.”  
“Really because the first year Kara was pretty miserable. Your mom was horrible to her.”  
“I know, she would tell me the terrible things BUT she also secretly liked her because my mom never talked about her assistants before her EVER.”  
“So why the clandestine meeting and the urgency.”  
“My mom will be in town on Friday. So we don’t have much time. I booked a table for two at Addison. I used most of allowance to pay for the whole thing, actually it wasn’t hard I guilted my dad for money.”  
“Adison! Wow. You got game kid. It’s a three month wait list and super expensive. How did you manage that?”  
“You know who my mom is, right?”  
“Oh yeah, Why did I ask?”  
“Also a friend of mine is apprenticing to be a chef by working in the kitchen. They were able to help secure a table. Plus they’re gonna help as well.”  
“OK. What do you need me to do?”  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“You wanna what now? You know that my sister can literally throw me into the sun right?” Alex whispered loudly.  
“It’s not like my mother isn’t probably gonna kill me either.” He retorted  
“You have that whole cute kid thing going for you. You’ll just get grounded.” She waved her hand.  
“Yeah, like FOREVER.”  
“Meh, technically I think I’m still grounded, mothers get over it.” She smiled at him.  
“My mother is Cat Grant she has a memory like an elephant” He shivered.  
“My mother is Dr Eliza Danvers holder of three PhD’s. able to guilt trip in a single bound.” Was the sarcastic reply.  
“Touché”  
“If you’re not my nephew by the end of this ‘experiment’ I’m adopting you anyway.” She patted his back.  
“That’s the plan Aunt Alex, that’s the plan.” For the first time since this meeting, he breathed easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is kicking my A#*. What was supposed to be 'light' conversation is now not. Bear with me folks. I had to and find my groove for this story. I work in the retail sector and during this COVID time, people have just gotten nastier. It's been a little tough to be motivated when faced with that almost every day. Stay with me I will finish this plus I'll be adding a bonus page.


End file.
